A New Police Addition: Moving On After Last Knight
by DJ Dubois
Summary: After the events in "Last Knight", Nick and Natalie are at a crossroads. Where do they go from here and how do the Duboises help them?
1. A New Police Addition Part 1

"A New Police Addition: Moving on After `Last Knight' " (Part 01)  
By David J. Duncan  
Originally written May 1999; Revised November 2000.  
  
Note: Nick, Natalie, LaCroix, Joe Reese, Tracy, Schanke, and Alyssa are from "Forever Knight" and are the property of Sony Tri-Star. Xena was created by Rob Tapert and John Schulian and is the property of Studios USA. All of the other characters are fictious, and are of my own creation. Any similarity to a living person is coincidental.  
  
My thanks to Jenieve for her careful reading of this story. Her comments have improved this story that you are about to read!  
  
I give permission for this story to be archived on www.fkfanic.com and the ftp site. As for other fanfic sites, I would appreciate it if the listowners would send me an email. (This is just so I know who's linking to this piece (and, as I'm still learning about the virtual FK community, I need to find out where the good fic sites are)! Thanks in advance for your interest!   
  
Prologue (Reenacting `Last Knight')  
  
A week after the Camille caper brought a particularly busy night for Detective Nick Knight. Already unsteadied over his encounters with David and Angela Dubois, not to mention Xena, he wanted to take everything at a slower pace. But, between Nat's friend committing suicide, Tracy's injuries in the station gunfight, and Captain Reese's stacking assignments on his desk, he was not catching any breaks. Even then, things kept getting increasingly worse for him. Tracy had passed away in the hospital. Reese had informed him of Internal Affairs' budding investigation of his role in her death. To top it all off, Natalie demanded a resolution to their relationship.  
  
She had appeared at his loft earlier that evening, hoping that he would still be there. She had to make Nick understand that he couldn't keep waffling between mortality and immortality. If he chose the former, then he would stay in Toronto, continue to keep trying to find a cure, and eventually build a life with her. If he made the latter choice, which would happen over her objections...if not her dead body, then she would demand that he bring her across. At least, if that blood cure didn't work, then she could be with him for all eternity.   
  
For his part, Nick was preparing to leave with LaCroix. Nick was convinced that he had erred when he had remained in Toronto following the deaths of Don Schanke and Amanda Cohen earlier that year. After six years of trying to work with Natalie on a cure, he was convinced that another angle was needed....and that, if he left, then she could finally have a life of her own...a normal mortal life without fear of vampires, Enforcers, and other dangers.  
  
Natalie knew him too well. Before he could protest, she crossed the space between them, and stood by him. "I have faith in you," she told him emphatically. "There is a cure that we haven't tried. Remember Janette?"  
  
Nick, trying to be the noble crusader and trying to place her before himself, argued, "Oh c'mon, Nat...That's a one-in-a-million chance. I'm not willing to put your life at that kind of risk."  
  
"Here he goes again," she fumed to herself. "Well, not this time. This isn't thirteenth century Brabant. He's not a knight anymore. And I'm definitely not some damsel in distress." Then, she turned on him. "Don't you think that I have something to say about that?" she demanded. "Did LaCroix ever talk to you about faith?"  
  
He stared at her. She was so focused. How he envied that drive, and wished that he still had it. "Faith is a mortal folly, Nat...," he shook off her idea.   
  
But, even as he said it, the words spoken by Jeanne d'Arc so long before in Champagne and Rouen washed across his consciousness. `I have faith that God is waiting for me'.  
  
"Is that you, or LaCroix talking?" she pushed firmly. Something told her that the advantage would be hers if she pushed a bit further.  
  
"You'll die if I take too much....," he argued with concern, given his previous experiences with the process.   
  
She didn't care. One way or another, she would have him. Despite all of the ups and downs, the last six years had been the most wonderful period of her life. There was no way that she would let him just give up and walk out of her life. She couldn't...she wouldn't do so. After a brief second, she willed up her courage and, like a roulette player throwing all of the chips on one number, assured him, "If I die, or if you bring me across, either way is fine as long as I spend eternity with you. I have faith in you. Make love to me, Nick."   
  
Despite his misgivings, he did as she asked. A warm feeling swept him up, satisfying his twin hungers for blood and desire simultaneously...just as in his embrace with his former wife, Alyssa of Strasbourg, on their wedding night. Unfortunately, as with Alyssa, Nick could not stop his passion. He took too much blood. As a result, Natalie dropped to the floor unconscious.  
  
"Nat?...Nat?" Nick urged desperately, trying to talk her back to him.   
  
Meanwhile, LaCroix emerged from his observation point in the shadows. His face, still burned and scarred from his battle with Xena in the Raven, frowned at Nick's failure. "Once again, he's failed to control himself," he mused, and approached his former protégé.  
  
Sensing his former master's presence, Nick looked over his shoulder. "Wha...Oh, its you, LaCroix," he realized.  
  
LaCroix shook his head disappointedly. "I suppose that you had this thought out...."  
  
"No," Nick moaned. "It just happened." He looked at Natalie's face in the wavering candlelight...and pondered how he had abused her faith.  
  
"Well, I suppose that all that is left is to done is to turn out the lights, and lock the doors...," LaCroix concluded.  
  
For a long minute, Nick stared at the other vampire. There had been too many things happening over the past week. However, in an attempt to make everything right, he had brought the whole house of cards tumbling down around his ears. Perhaps, if he had only had listened to Natalie. If only he had that faith...in her...in their relationship. Once again, the familiar depression crept over him, but this time, it flooded his senses. If he didn't have Natalie, could he have faith? If he didn't have faith, could he keep living with his vampire self?  
  
"LaCroix, is it possible for a vampire to have faith?" Nick asked desperately.  
  
The elder man thought for a moment. "No. As for myself, I have seen too much to believe so," he concluded.  
  
Nick stared out the window. "Well, maybe I haven't seen enough," he argued.  
  
LaCroix stood transfixed with disbelief. "You have lived for 800 years! You have seen your share of things! And you should know the folly of such fairy tales!" he disputed vehemently. "Come...let us depart."  
  
"No!" Nick refused. He slowly walked across the room where a wooden stake rested against a mahogany chest. Picking it up, Nick considered it in his desperation.  
  
Although not one to panic under desperate circumstances, LaCroix was torn himself on what he should do next. On the one hand, he could force his companion back to him. But then, what good would that coercion do in the long run? No, Nick would not listen to him, nor would he truly accept being a vampire. No, best to let him decide his own fate. However, as a final attempt to pull him back from the abyss, LaCroix broke into a Shakespearean monologue. "Life is a precious jewel too precious to be thrown away at a whim. And what is that sound you hear? Is it the trumpet of St. Peter, or the screams of the Memnoch's tortured souls? You will never know until the deed is done."  
  
"Well, it's time for me to find out," Nick concluded and handed his companion the stake.  
  
"I suppose that you consider me the Devil?" LaCroix inquired.  
  
"No", Nick assured him. "You are my closest friend." Having said that, he kneeled over Natalie.  
  
LaCroix slowly raised the stake over his head. A sudden burst of regret followed by indignation at having to serve as the executioner. After all, the elder vampire had stated on many occasions that if Nick wouldn't live as a vampire, then he wouldn't live at all. Perhaps now, the other could find some semblance of peace on the other side. Then, after taking aim, and a momentary incrimination, he plunged the stake through his son's heart. "Damn you, Nicholas!" he cursed.  
  
Nick spasmed for a second. "Th...Thank you," he stammered, and let his eyes shine at his companion. Then, he slumped onto the body of his beloved.  
  
LaCroix, already in pain from Xena and Divia, staggered from the emotional barrage of his act. After withstanding this tidal wave, he raised his face to the sky, letting out a loud emotional wail.  


  
Chapter 1  
  
LaCroix's scream echoed across the distance...down into the U. S. and to familiar ears. Cybelle Rogers awoke from a deep sleep with a start. "What was that?" she asked. She slowly climbed from the bed that she shared with her husband, and walked over to the nursery. There, her son, Jonathan, slept peacefully.  
  
"Okay, both Mike and Jon-Jon are all right," she affirmed. "So, why is the connection calling to me?" She walked over to the closet, and dressed in the garb of a druid priestess. In the bathroom, she applied the facial paint-symbols. "And Dad scoffs at me..," she chuckled softly. Her mind drifted back over the past twenty years. How during that time, she trained as a priestess with one of the few remaining druid clans in Britain. They taught her how to control the elements, how to commune with the mother goddess and, most important of all, how to teleport through the mists. She had only recently discovered this last gift, and few people knew that she could do it.  
  
Having donned her garb, Cybelle sat on the floor and sent herself into a trance to find the source. Slowly, her mind drifted from her body and back across the trail of pain. It lead her up through New York state, across the Canadian border, and finally into Toronto. She saw the grisly scene in Nick's loft with horror.  
  
"I know what it is that I have to do," she realized and waved her hands. A column of mist appeared in front of her. Walking through it, she disappeared from sight of the mortal world.  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
"Why, Nicholas?" LaCroix begged his unmoving companion. The elder vampire's face was streaked with bloody tears and he shook with grief.  
  
"Given an eternity with you? Was there another choice?" a disembodied female voice baited.  
  
"Who would dare?" he roared and turned with his eyes glinting yellow and fangs descended. What he encountered surprised him...for the voice in the thickening mist was a young woman dressed in British priestess robes. He had not seen such a sight in 1500 years. However, he recalled the distinctive dress and aura of the orders. "An ancient British priestess here?" he queried in disbelief.  
  
Cybelle shrugged, "A keeper of the old ways actually. As far as the apparent impossibility of my being here, I could say the same about long dead Roman generals. David Dubois told me about you." She smiled ferally at him..not a pretty sight.  
  
"State your business here, Witch," he snarled at her.   
  
"To take the bodies of Nicholas and the good doctor," she indicated with increasing tenseness.  
  
"They are dead. And you will take them when I am the same," he hissed and flew at her.  
  
"So, you say," she yawned, and ducked his first charge. "So predictable." She produced a vial from her belt. Upon LaCroix's second charge, Cybelle threw it on the floor in front of him producing a cloud of ash, garlic, and other herbs. The elder vampire fell to the floor howling in pain.  
  
She allowed a moment to pass. Then, after making sure that he was not going to immediately recover, the priestess collected Nick and Natalie. "Okay guys, time to take you to someone who can help you," she huffed, and summoned another column of mist.  
  
Although blinded by her powder, LaCroix raised his head towards the mist cloud which he could sense forming in the corner. "No matter where you take them, I will find you! I promise you!" he vowed vehemently.  
  
"Eventually," she accepted. "Now, if you will excuse us...." With a great effort, she gently carried her patients through the mists. "Vale." Then, she followed, leaving LaCroix shuddering with pain, grief and rage.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Finals week at the University of Arizona always presents challenges to faculty, students and staff alike. The former struggle to compress the semester's lectures into their respective two hour exams. The second group seeks mastery of those lectures, so that they could pass those same tests. And the staff, well they did everything possible to make sure that both groups accomplished their goals.  
  
David Dubois, or Dave as he was known to his friends, contributed to this process in two ways. First, he held several review sessions for the students. In addition, much to his colleagues' relief at the University Library, he had volunteered to take the extra late reference desk shifts from 4PM to 1AM during this stretch. He loved the night...especially in the Sonoran Desert. It was calm and tranquil. True, Tucson is a major city with a rapid urban pulse, but the desert has a special magic all of its own. Oftentimes, he would seek to take in the calming influence from his  
surroundings.  
  
However, under the quiet veneer of his librarianship, Dave had recently made several self-discoveries. He had lived a lifetime of unexplained phenomena. However, these occurrences had revolved around four incidents. First, he had experienced the first vestiges of his abilities as he attended his dying friend and mentor, Tony Samuelsohn. Then, both he and Angie determined that they had unusual talents. Third, while in the midst of a struggle in the Museum of Natural History in New York, Angie, desperate for a weapon, had shattered a display, grabbing a sword and a suit of woman's armor from ancient Greece. Unknown to her at  
the time, the spirit of Xena of Amphipolis, the legendary Warrior Princess, still resided in the gear, and had bonded her essence to Angie's psyche. In fact, it was during that misadventure that Dave's psychic abilities truly came to the surface as he had to use them in order to insure their survival.  
  
And then, there was the confrontation at the Raven during their recent trip to Toronto. Dave and Angie went there for a conference/vacation. The conference went well, but the vacation...ah....that was something.... Again, Angie had displayed her knack for finding trouble. But, this time, she managed to physically transform herself into Xena in public, which in turn brought the Toronto Police Department onto the scene. One detective, Nick Knight, as they discovered, had a unique gift...he was a 768 year old vampire from Brabant. Worse, his master, Lucien LaCroix, once Lucius of Pompeii, was Xena's mortal enemy, and their enmity had survived the millennia. There had been a battle at the Raven, a nightclub in the city's westside warehouse district, between them. Xena had used her chakram to punch a hole in the ceiling, letting the morning dawn into the arena, and effectively ending the conflict. Fortunately for them, Nick and the Duboises had become friends by the end of the battle. As they flew back to Tucson, he had concealed their "special" role in the strange occurrences around the city, and they attempted to return to their regular lives.  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
The morning before Nick's "Last Night" had turned into a dark and gloomy landscape. Under the linty clouds, Tucson cooled off, but the monsoon's rain drenched the city. It was almost as if Mother Nature wanted to wash the slate clean, and start fresh.  
  
About 11 AM, Angie roused her husband from his slumber. "Dave?" she asked.  
  
"Huh?...Oh `morning Princess....," he smiled sleepily. Then, he peeked at the clock radio. "Why aren't you at work? Are you okay?" he blurted out. He was rather startled that she wasn't at work by that point.  
  
"I'm fine, thanks. I'm working the graveyard shift again tonight," she laughed good-naturedly.  
  
"Sounds good. Who has the girls tonight?" he yawned.  
  
Angie chuckled, "Francesca's taking care of them. By the way, when do you get off?"  
  
"About 1:30...and you?" he asked.  
  
"About 7..." She let off a big yawn of her own. "Goodness me! If I can't stay awake..."  
  
"You'll do fine. Trust me," he assured her.  
  
"Thanks. Are you feeling okay?" she inquired.  
  
"Sure. Why do you ask?" he replied nonchalantly.  
  
"Because I know that knitted-brow look of yours. Something's up," she informed him.  
  
He sighed deeply, "You know me too well."  
  
"Four and a half years of marriage will do that," she smiled. "Now, what's up?"  
  
"I don't know why, but I have the feeling that something is going to happen tonight," he shrugged.  
  
Angie looked at her husband with great concern. "When he has a feeling like this one, stock markets plummet," she worried to herself. Then, she walked up behind him, and started rubbing his shoulders. "So, what is this feeling?" she probed.  
  
"I don't know," he explained. "Ever since we left Toronto, I have felt like our business there was left undone."  
  
"Do you think that we need to go back?" she inquired.  
  
"No, don't ask me why...but I think that the situation will come to us," he assumed with a perplexed expression on his face.  
  
"Well that's convenient," she chuckled. Then, her mood turned serious. "Really, Dave, if it's Janette, or Nick, we can handle it. LaCroix on the other hand....given the common reaction between all parties concerned, this could be trouble. However, I am still proud of the way that you restrained your anger in the Raven. It was a step in the right direction."  
  
"Thanks," he grinned and squeezed her hand affectionately.  
  
"Don't mention it," she assured him. "Now, how about lunch."  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
It was about 2AM when Dave locked the front library doors for the night. "Whew...finally!" he exhaled gratefully. It had been a long, and very busy evening. He yawned and scratched the back of his head. "Coffee...I need coffee...Even that stuff that the med center tries to pass off for coffee....," he realized. With that thought in mind, he started down the brick walk towards Cherry Avenue.  
  
Then, a voice called out. "Excuse me, Mr. Dubois?"  
  
"Who the...?" he wondered and turned to his right. A tall and slender young lady with a fiery red ponytail jogged over. Dave recognized her as Brigid Shannon, probably the brightest freshman at the U of A in the last 20 years. "Hi, Brigid. Aren't you out late?"  
  
"Well, I just finished studying and was on my way to Circle K for a coffee," she explained.  
  
"All by yourself? At this hour?" he inquired with concern.  
  
She smiled sheepishly. "It's well lit. I'll be okay."  
  
"Well, I'm heading for the Med Center, so I can get you across Speedway at least," he offered.  
  
"Okay, sounds good," she agreed. Together, they set out past the Integrated Learning Center, the Planetarium, and along Cherry Avenue. About five minutes later, the companions reached Speedway Boulevard.  
  
"The light's red. Let's go," she directed.  
  
He followed her lead. However, about halfway across the street, a burning sensation popped up right between his eyes. After making sure that he was still clear, Dave crossed the westbound side, trying to ascertain the nature of the disturbance.   
  
Brigid rubbed his shoulder. "Are you okay?" she asked.  
  
He didn't hear her. Just as Cybelle had done earlier, he used his abilities to track the pattern...and arrived at the loft just as LaCroix came down with the stake.  
  
Brigid shook his arm. "Mr. D.! You're as white as a ghost!" she exclaimed.  
  
Then LaCroix wailed and set his world on fire.  
  
"No!" he screamed while holding his head. "Stop! Blast it! Stop!" He staggered on the sidewalk, and would have fallen back into the road had Brigid not grabbed his hand first.  
  
"I'll be...okay...Just...Just...give me a minute. You go on ahead," he huffed while trying to regain his balance.  
  
"Yeah right. Sorry, Mr. D., but my coffee can wait! Let's get you to the hospital," she doubted his prognosis. He needed immediate attention.  
  
He nodded while gritting his teeth against the pain. The malaise was starting to fade, but the burning and the questions remained behind.  
  
***************************************************************  
  
Angie felt his pain almost instantly. Putting her assistant, Belinda McDermott, in charge, she rushed downstairs just as Brigid helped him through the door.  
  
"What happened?" she asked.  
  
"Well, we were crossing the street. One second he's fine, and then, the next....he freaked out," Brigid shuddered.  
  
Angie started to worry, "Now, what's going on?" she thought anxiously. Then, she turned back to face Brigid.  
  
"Do you have someone that you can call for a ride?" she asked.  
  
Brigid nodded. "My boyfriend will be awake. Can I wait here after I call him? He'll give me a ride home."   
  
"Absolutely," Angie agreed. "Thanks for bringing him in."  
  
"No problem," Brigid stated. "Feel better, Mr. D."  
  
Dave waved to her. "Thanks." Then he looked at his wife. "I'm okay, really."  
  
"Let me determine that since I'm the doctor here," she stated firmly. They rode the elevator back up to the fifth floor where she was stationed. Once there, she found an empty examination room, helped him inside, and locked the door.  
  
"Is this really necessary?" he asked impatiently.  
  
"Yes, I need to know that you're okay," she explained. She ran a battery of tests over the next five minutes. "Hmmm...blood pressure returning to normal, and everything else is likewise stabilizing. What happened out there anyway?"  
  
"Remember my bad feeling from this morning about Toronto?" he inquired.  
  
"Yes. So, what happened?" she probed.  
  
"On the way up here from the library, I felt it...just like a burning feeling right between the eyes. So, I tried to follow the path back to the source.... I ended up in Toronto, where I swear that I saw LaCroix stake Nick. Then, everything went screwy," he reported.  
  
Angie shook her head. "Are you sure about this?" she asked.  
  
He rubbed his head. "Do I look like I'm making this up?" he sighed.  
  
"No, you don't," she agreed. "Why would LaCroix do that?"  
  
From deep inside of her head, Angie heard Xena chuckle knowingly at the thought.   
  
She refocused and looked at her patient again. "I wish that I knew what was going to happen next."  
  
He agreed with her. However, somehow he knew that they were going to find out soon. Very soon indeed.  


Chapter 4

"Doctor!" Belinda called from the hallway.

"Yes?" Angie answered.

"There's a strange woman here with two injured people," she informed Angie.

"What the?" she asked herself while running out into the hall. "Dave!" she called.

Dave knew that tone in her voice. He bolted from the exam room. Once in the hallway, he saw Cybelle standing over two bodies. Nick had a stake through his chest. Thankfully, it had missed his heart, but the wound still looked bad enough. The woman beside him, he figured that she was Natalie Lambert, had a bad gash in her neck. Her comatose form looked like death warmed over.

Angie grasped Natalie's wrist. "I feel a pulse! Belinda, prep OR 2 on the double!" she directed.

Belinda nodded, and ran down the hall in that general direction.

"OK, lady, up you go!" Angie huffed as she lifted her patient onto the waiting stretcher.

Then, she saw Dave leaning over Nick. "What are you doing?" she demanded.

"Taking care of Nick. Go! Dr. Lambert needs you. I'll be okay...honest," he told her.

Angie looked at him, and then down the hall. "You're right. Good luck," she admitted, and took off towards the operating area.

"And to you," he wished to the spot where she had been only a moment earlier.

********************************************************

Angie sprinted into the pre-operating area, rushing into her surgical garb, and pulled on her mask just as she ran into the operating room. Belinda was already working on Natalie.

"Dr. Dubois. Patient's blood type is AB Negative. I already have a quart going," Belinda indicated.

"Great. Thank you," Angie agreed. "Let's see. We have to get the artery clamped off. Two clamps please."

Belinda reached onto the tray. "Clamps," she stated.

Angie had made a quick incision with the scalpel. Opening up the skin, she saw where the jugular vein had been severed. "That's strange. She should be dead with a wound like this.

But she is still alive," she pondered. Then, she shook herself back to reality. "Plenty of time to think about this later," she told herself. Taking the clamps from Belinda, she placed one at each end of the area to contain the blood flow.

"I'm starting the sutures," Belinda noted. Taking the surgical needle from the tray, the young doctor sewed up the vein. "Okay..," she stated while looking through the magnifying glass. "Looks double-stitched and water-tight!"

"Taking off the clamps. Brace yourself," Angie warned her colleague. She eased the clamps off of the vein. The blood flowed normally, and the stitches held. "Looks good!" she announced.

Belinda nodded, "Yes. I'll close." Picking up a fresh needle and thread, she aptly repeated the earlier work. "And...we are done!"

Angie exhaled a deep breath. "Nice work, Dr. McDermott..," she complemented.

"You too...Dr. Dubois. You too," Belinda agreed.

"Can you stay with our patient for a while? I'm going to check on my husband and the other patient," Angie indicated.

Belinda nodded in agreement.

Angie smiled graciously, and hurried out of the room towards the scene where Nick lay.

********************************************************************

Meanwhile, as the two doctors were saving Natalie, Cybelle and Dave were keeping a close eye on Nick.

"So, what do we do?" Cybelle asked her brother.

Dave looked at Nick once again. "We pull the stake out of course. Why didn't you do it earlier?" he indicated.

"With LaCroix there? You're lucky that Nicholas is here at all. I had to incapacitate him," she growled, allowing a satisfied smile to cross her face.

"Enjoy the moment later," he advised. "Help me roll him over."

She nodded and helped him to do so. "Okay."

"Here goes!" he announced, and took hold of the stake. With two strong tugs, Dave yanked it from his chest. Blood spurted out, reversed its course, and flowed back into him. The wounds on his chest and back scabbed over quickly.

"So, does that mean that he's okay?" Cybelle probed.

"I think so," Dave guessed hopefully.

Just then, Angie came forward. "What's up here?" she inquired.

"Nick's healing quickly," Dave noted.

"I think that it's time to get you back home," Cybelle indicated.

"Right," he agreed. He flipped Angie his keys. "Angie, you know where the car is."

"The usual place," she agreed. "Just stay put please."

"Yes, Mother," he cracked.

Rolling her eyes, she took a IV bag out of the nearby cooler, and gave it to Cybelle. "Here is the food that Nick will need when he wakes up," she explained to them.

He nodded. "See you at home," he smiled.

"Gotcha," she grinned as Cybelle summoned the mists once again, transporting Nick, Dave and herself away.

Chapter 5

Nick opened his eyes. Instead of lying in his Toronto loft, he found himself floating in an eerie blackness punctuated with windows of bright white light. There was a path of red clay brick in front of him. "What?...Where am I?" he asked.

No answer came from the darkness.

"All right," he concluded, half-dazed. "I guess that I follow the road then." He followed the path for what seemed like hours. The area grew brighter and brighter as the path led towards a group of very ornate doorways. The light shone brightest from one particular portal.

However, out of nowhere, a robed figure appeared on the road between him and the door. It shook a finger at him. "Uh...uh...partner. Not yet," it admonished him.

Nick shook his head confusedly while he studied the figure before him. " 'Partner'?" he thought. "But Tracy's gone...Who?" The voice was familiar, but Nick's mind was still too clouded to think clearly.

The figure crossed his arms. "C'mon, Nick, it hasn't been that long has it? Remember all of the cases together? You, Nat, me, Stonetree, and Cohen," the voice reminded him.

Then, Nick's mind ascertained his companion's identity. "Schanke...Don Schanke...I would think that it was you, but I don't see a souvlaki stand anywhere close by," he gibed.

Schanke removed his hood. Nick saw that he had changed little since the day before the airplane crash. Same man....same features. Once again, the guilt from the "Vudu case" washed over him.

Schanke grabbed his shoulder. "Nick, I'm not going to let you go down that road. You had nothing to do with my death. Okay? Stop thinking like that," he told his friend.

"Oh, and for your information, there's lots of great food inside of that door. And the girls...wow! So, get off of my case. OK?"

Nick grinned. Same humor....This has to be Schanke. "So when do we go in there?" he asked.

Schanke frowned, "As much as I would like to have you, Buddy. It's just not your time yet.

But, there is someone who wanted to see you as well."

Another figure walked through the portal. Gradually Nick discovered that it was a beautiful young woman of some 25 years, flowing golden locks, and a white bridal gown whose skirt seemed to billow in the breeze. She had the bluest eyes. He knew her immediately.

"Nicholas," she called.

Schanke shot him a look. "Friend of yours?" he asked.

Nick smiled, "Actually, she was my wife a long time ago."

Schanke shook his head. "I knew that you were holding back on me with the vampire stuff, but with the women too?"

The woman shot Schanke a look. Even here, one still had to keep decorum.

"Okay...sorry," Schanke apologized.

"Alyssa?" Nick questioned.

Alyssa nodded, "Yes, My Love. It is I. Once again, my heart rejoices at seeing you. But, it is not your time yet."

"But, I'm dead...staked through the heart," he protested.

"No," she corrected him. "The stake has been removed, and your body has healed. You must go back to finish your tasks....and someone will come with you."

"Don?" Nick asked, looking hopefully at his partner.

Schanke shook his head. "Sorry, Nick. No can do."

"Then who? Natalie?" he guessed again.

"No, she has already returned," Alyssa informed him. "Look at the portal again."

Nick stared at the door and immediately recognized the woman coming through it. She was thin with ear-length blond hair, a slight build, and haunting blue eyes. "Hi, Nick," she smiled.

"Tracy?" he inquired awed. "But how?"

"I guess that it's not my time yet either," she shrugged. "But for some reason, I'm going back too. Our jobs aren't done."

"Tracy...I'm sorry that I never told you that...," Nick started to apologize.

"...That you were a vampire?" Tracy finished. "Vachon told me after I got here. Hey, I understand that you barely knew me. But, I want a little more trust from now on. You and Nat can trust me, Nick."

"That sounds good to me," Nick agreed. "Is Vachon here?"

"I don't know where he is exactly," she puzzled. "But I have seen Urs, Screed, and a Captain Cohen."

"By the way," Nick introduced. "I want you to meet Don Schanke, my first partner." He led her over to Schanke. "Schank, this is Tracy Vetter."

"Nice to meet you," she smiled.

"Back at you," he nodded pleasantly. "Take care of Nick and Nat. OK?"

"I'll do my best," she laughed pleasantly. "He's a handful."

"Don't I know it. Well, OK then," Schanke sighed. "Nick, I gotta split now. Times up, and you two need to head back. It's been great seeing you again." He hugged Nick tight.

"Always great to see you." With that, he walked through the door and, with a last glance over his shoulder, he vanished from view.

Nick turned back to Alyssa. "Is that it?" he asked.

"Yes," Alyssa indicated. "It's time, and you must go. I agree with your former partner. You must go now. I will always love you." A tear fell from Alyssa's eye as she pointed back down the path. "Farewell." She pointed the way back down the road from which they had come.

"That is the way, My Love." Then, she faded from view.

Tracy rubbed Nick's shoulder. "Hey, let's go," she urged.

Nick nodded, "Sure. Time is flying by isn't it?"

"Absolutely. See you soon," she indicated, and started down the road. About thirty feet down it, she disappeared in a flash of light.

Nick looked back at where the portal had been. How many of his friends were behind it? It would have been interesting to find out, but he had to go back. He started down the path disappeared into the light as well.

To see the next part, click here

Please send comments to dante0220@yahoo.com

  



	2. A New Police Addition Part 2

"A New Police Addition: Moving on After 'Last Knight' " (Part 2)  
By David J. Duncan  
Written May 1999; Revised November 2000.

Chapter 6

Nick's eyes fluttered open. Yes, he was awake and back on Earth. But where was he? Despite the room's pitch darkness, his senses could see the pictures on the wall, the carpeting on the floor and even make out the color of the bedspread on top of him. Then, he heard familiar voices. "What the? Who brought me here?" he thought. Determining to get some answers, Nick opened the door.

***************************************************************

"Are you sure that bringing him here was a good idea?" Cybelle protested.

"There really isn't a better place," Dave pointed out. "Besides, when Nick wakes up..."

Then, he felt the pocket of emptiness approaching them. "Speaking of which...."

The door creaked open slowly from the bedroom.

"It's okay, Nick," he advised. "Come out. You're safe."

"Thanks," Nick sighed, and stumbled wearily into the room.

Observing that his guest was still feeling the aftereffects of his ordeal, Dave removed the IV bag from the refrigerator, and poured Nick a glass. "Here...you must be hungry," he guessed.

"Thanks," Nick accepted the cup. It was human blood. He sighed with disappointment.

"Sorry that we couldn't get anything else on short notice. Angie got it from the blood bank at the Med Center," Dave explained.

Nick brooded, "Oh well...." and drained the cup dry. "So, what brings you back to Toronto?"

"We're not in Toronto. You're in Tucson, Arizona," Dave explained. "Cybelle brought you here."

"But I asked LaCroix to kill me," Nick argued.

"He nearly did," Cybelle pointed out. "David pulled the stake from your chest."

Nick tensed. "What about Natalie then...Alyssa said that she would be alive..," he rambled.

Dave looked at Cybelle with bewilderment. Was he raving...or?

"Who is Alyssa?" she inquired.

"Alyssa of Strasbourg," Nick explained. "She was there, and so were Schanke and Tracy."

Dave scratched his head. His friend was sitting on the couch and rambling on about people that he knew were dead. Schanke had died in a plane crash six months ago related to the Vudu bombings. Tracy Vetter had been shot during a police station standoff, which made the papers even here, in Southern Arizona. As for the other person, he speculated that Alyssa had to be some sort of either late Medieval or early Modern friend to Nick.

"Either he's still in shock or he's had a near-death experience," Cybelle analyzed. "Or both."

"Nat. Got to get to Nat," he realized and rose slowly from the couch. He took two steps toward the door, and collapsed onto the floor.

Dave rushed over and looked at him. "He's still weak," he explained to Cybelle. "You better be getting back to Massachusetts. The sun will be rising soon back there, and Mike will be getting up ."

"Right. Are you going to be okay?" she asked him.

"I'll be fine. He'll sleep until sunset, and I will probably do the same," Dave yawned.

"Sounds good," she nodded. "Take care." The mists formed over her and she departed from view--leaving Dave alone with Nick and his questions.

Chapter 7

Angie slumped sleepily in her chair. "Wow! What a night!" she exclaimed. She checked her email, and saw a lot of the usual suspects in her inbox. "Not today...," she ascertained and exited Eudora.

Then, a knock came from her door.

"Yes? Please come in It's open," she asked.

Dr. Michael Fishburne, the Medical Center's Chief of Staff, opened the door and walked in. "Good morning, Angela," he smiled.

Angie jumped out of her seat. "Good morning, Sir," she greeted nervously.

He put his hands up in a calming expression. "Now calm down. I wanted to congratulate you on your operation last night. I have already heard how you and Belinda McDermott saved that slashing victim. Do you have her identified yet?" he explained.

"Thank you, Sir. No, I don't have her ID'ed yet, but I'm working on it," she fibbed. Of course, she knew that the patient was Natalie, but she was not going to tell him that fact...not without opening a bigger can of worms for her and Nick.

He seemed to buy her explanation. "Very good then. I will let you take care of it. See you on Monday," he stated pleasantly. "By the way, how's David? I heard that he was brought in last night after his shift."

"He's okay now...I sent him home with Francesca under orders to rest. He had a really bad migraine," she explained.

"Hrrumph," he muttered. "Both of you work too hard for your own good. I know that Caitlin agrees with me. Please take the weekend...heck take Monday as well....The paperwork will wait. By the way, try to get him to relax. Okay?" He looked at his watch. "If you will excuse me, I have another meeting."

"Sure. Thank you for stopping in," she smiled.

"Anytime," he told her and walked out while whistling a tune to himself.

Angie waved, and then, after a huge yawn, decided to check on things. She took the elevator downstairs to the nursery area where her daughter, Deirdre, still snoozed away peacefully.

Dolores, the chief maternity nurse walked over. "Hi Angie. I heard that it got pretty exciting upstairs," she surmised.

Angie chuckled, "It did. But everything's under control. How's my little bundle of joy?"

"Paula said that she has slept since you left her last night," Dolores smiled. "She such a good girl."

Angie beamed, "Thanks. I think that I hear her getting up. If you'll excuse me..."

"No problem," Dolores agreed pleasantly, and walked away.

Angie fed and changed Deirdre before putting her back in the crib. Then, after making sure that her little charge was asleep, Angie took the elevator back up to the fifth floor, and walked down to Natalie's room. Belinda snoozed peacefully in a chair next to the bed. A quick check of the monitor showed that Natalie's pulse was getting stronger.

"Good," Angie thought contentedly. "Sleep well, Dr. Lambert."

Belinda stirred from her nap. "Uhhh....good morning, Dr. Dubois," she moaned half-asleep.

"How's she doing?"

"She seems to be holding her own," Angie noted pleasantly.

"Excellent!" Belinda noted. "Well, if its okay, I'm going home to...to.." She let out a gigantic yawn. "...excuse me. ...to go to sleep." She waved, and slowly left the room.

Angie smiled to herself. At least everyone was out of harm's way for now. "I think that sleep is a great idea," she giggled to herself. After visiting with Lori Applegate, Dr. Fishburne's secretary, and instructing her to hold all calls, Angie locked herself in her office and stretched out on her couch. Drawing the burgundy comforter over herself, she was fast asleep in a matter of seconds.

Chapter 8

The sun set at about 5:30PM. Dave was in the kitchen area eating a Greek salad and watching his guest carefully. Nick had tossed and turned all day. Dave had a feeling that he would wake up shortly. In preparation, he poured the remaining contents of the IV bag into Nick's glass and set it in the refrigerator.

Apparently, Nick's senses were working overtime because the smell of the blood woke him from his slumber. "What?" the vampire asked groggily as he stumbled into the kitchen.

Dave retrieved the glass and brought it over to him. "Well, good evening," he smiled. "Drink up."

Nick accepted the glass readily and drank it down. "Thank you," he accepted, and looked at his host with a confused stare. "So, how did I end up here?"

"I told you last night. Cybelle brought you here," Dave explained while sipping his mocha java coffee.

"So that you could revive me?" Nick assumed.

"Yes, that's right," Dave agreed and took another sip of coffee.

"And what about Natalie and Tracy?" Nick demanded animatedly.

Dave put his hands up defensively. "It's okay....calm down," he advised his guest. "Just hear me out."

Nick reclined back on the couch. "Go on...," he directed.

Dave nodded and sunk into the Ottoman opposite to him. "Tracy? I trust that you mean Tracy Vetter?"

"That's right," Nick affirmed.

"I don't know anything about her whereabouts at the moment," Dave shrugged. "Sorry."

"And Natalie. Where is she?" Nick probed further.

"She is recovering from surgery right now. Angie operated on her last night. Her last report this morning said that Natalie was improving," Dave reported. "I did want to ask you, did you try to bring her across?"

Nick stared at him with a glazed expression. His mind flashed back over the events of the previous evening...Natalie begging him to make her what he was so that they could spend eternity together. He tried...truly he did....but, just as always, he failed.... Bloody tears flowed down his cheeks.

"I...I failed," Nick moaned. "I tried to tell her that faith was a imagined folly, but...

"...but, she wouldn't listen to you. Right?" the other finished his thoughts.

Nick nodded despondently. "Right. I have tried to have faith. Even as I was told so long ago, I could always come back. She said so."

"She?....Was this conversation in medieval France, per chance?" Dave asked.

"Yes. In Rouen," Nick nodded. "How?"

"Jeanne," Dave told him. "It was Jeanne d'Arc. Listen to her, Nick. Listen to your heart. Faith is not always rewarded at first, but if you keep trying, you'll make it. God will forgive you."

"You sound as if you know about this," Nick sighed.

Dave squirmed nervously. "I have heard accounts of her faith and its effect," Dave explained. "You and Natalie will be together again soon. Real soon. So, your faith has been rewarded...just not in the way you expected."

Nick pondered these words and smiled. "I can almost hear her telling me that."

Dave shrugged and finished his coffee. "She probably did. You just don't remember clearly. 565 years is a long time my friend."

Nick studied his glass again and sighed.

"Sorry about the human blood," Dave apologized. "It was all that was available,"

"That's all right," Nick waved it off. "Thanks....now, about Natalie."

Dave smiled. "Yes, Natalie is recovering from surgery at the University Medical Center. Angie's watching her, and will let us know if anything changes," Just then, the phone rang. "Well, speaking of Angie..," he chuckled while checking the caller ID.

"Hello?" he answered.

"Well, hi there!" Angie cheered. "How's our patient?"

"He's up. I just fed him, and we're having a fascinating conversation here. He's wondering about Natalie's status," Dave noted.

"Well, she hasn't come to yet, but her vital signs are strong. Can you put Nick on?" she requested.

"Sure. Hang on," Dave agreed happily.

He handed Nick the receiver. "Angie wants to talk to you. If you need me, I'll be next door visiting the twins. Apartment number's on the table," he stated. Then as he left, he looked over his shoulder. "Don't worry, Natalie's in the best hands. She'll pull through."

Nick smiled gratefully and put the receiver to his ear. "Hello, Dr. Dubois," he greeted.

"Hi, Nick. Are you feeling better now?" she asked.

"Much better, thanks," he replied pleasantly. "What's the word on Natalie?"

"She was pretty torn up. We operated last night and stitched her wounds up. As I just told Dave, she's resting right now," Angie started.

"That's great, Doctor," he sighed relievedly.

"It's Angie, and yes, I agree," she continued. Then, she looked at the monitor. "Wait a minute! Something happening!"

Nick was anxious. "What? What's going on?" he wondered.

"I'll call you when I know for sure," she told him. "Nick, I got her this far, and I will not let anything happen. Trust me." She put her office phone down and ran towards Natalie's room.

Nick had heard enough. A glance out the window revealed the evening sky. He ran outside and took off into the night.

********************************************************

Angie rushed to Natalie's room and stuck her head inside the entryway.

"Dr. Dubois, look who's awake," Belinda noted.

"Thank goodness," Angie sighed and looked at her patient.

"Hi...Angie...right?" Natalie whispered.

"That's right," Angie confirmed. "Look, you shouldn't try to speak. Just rest."

Natalie nodded and laid her head back on the pillow.

Just then, Angie felt a cold breeze at her back. She turned to see Nick behind her. "Wow!

He does move fast!" she thought.

"Is she...?" he asked.

"She's going to be okay Nick," Angie smiled warmly. "In fact, Natalie?"

Natalie's eyes fluttered open. "Nick?" she whispered.

"Yes, I'm here," he rushed to her bedside. They embraced passionately.

"Good to see you too," Natalie whispered back to him.

"Sorry to intrude on your moment, folks, but be careful of the stitches," Belinda directed.

"We will," he promised.

Angie sat down in a nearby chair and watched her friends with great satisfaction. It seemed like there would be a happy ending after all.....

Chapter 9

About a week later, Nick and Natalie sat at the Dubois' kitchen table with their friends, talking about the future. Cybelle had come and gone from the scene in order to reunite Natalie with Sidney.

"So, what now?" Dave asked.

Natalie spoke up first. "I guess that it's back to Toronto."

Nick should his head. "No, for me....It's time to move on," he explained.

Natalie wasn't so sure. "Nick, all of our friends are there," she argued.

Nick smiled. "Nat, who do we have left up there? Reese thinks that we are dead. Tracy is dead. I doubt that Internal Affairs is going to let me off this time. Besides, I would really like to get away from LaCroix...and get some reinforcements if possible." He looked directly at Angie and Dave.

Angie took his cue. "Besides, Natalie, you are supposed to be missing," she informed her friend and pulled out a file. "Already, Dr. Fishburne's asking me about your identity. Nick, I assume, has someone who can help him with that. You, on the other hand....well, let's just say that....if he calls Toronto and runs a check on you....That would blow Nick's cover sky high."

"I know," she sighed. "Nick and I have already talked about these things. It's just that...Toronto's always been my home. Richie and Cynthia are buried up there, and I still have family in Vancouver."

"Who says that you can't fly there from here?" Dave asked. "It's only five hours."

"Besides, Nat," Nick continued. "I have been studying the classifieds. There is a nice loft down off of Congress St."

"Then, there's the matter of a job. I'm a coroner. I don't just retrain myself on the drop of a hat," Natalie sighed.

"Look at Page 12 under the `Help Wanted' ads about half way down," Dave pointed out.

Natalie found the ad. It read: "WANTED: A DETECTIVE AND A COUNTY PATHOLOGIST. EXCELLENT PAY AND BENEFITS. FOR MORE INFORMATION, CONTACT THE TUCSON POLICE DEPARTMENT'S UNIVERSITY PRECINCT AT (520) 722-6790. EXPERIENCE REQUIRED."

Dave looked at Angie and then, at their two guests. "Well, what do you think?" he asked.

Nick nodded, satisfied. "Depends upon Nat, but I like it. Well?"

Nat looked down at Sidney sleeping on her lap. Yes, it would be a drastic jump. But she and Nick had adjusted to new precincts and captains before. As far as relationships went, both of her best friends were right here with her. And, at least, they already had some good friends to help their transition. Nick, she was certain, had to deal with far less friendlier circumstances at several occasions in the past.

"Okay," she agreed. "Let's do it."

Dave looked at Nick, and the latter smiled, "Well, let's go get that loft."

"You bet," Dave nodded, and handed his friend the phone receiver. "Call away."

Nick produced the realtor's business card from his pocket and dialed the phone number. Ten minutes later, he had an appointment to sign the lease.

"And there's an open one bedroom here in the complex if you want it, Natalie," Angie pointed out as Nick was finishing his conversation.

"Sounds good, Angie. I think that I might take you up on that."

"Whenever you want to, I can walk you over to the office," she offered.

"Speaking of referrals, how did you make out, Nick?" Dave inquired.

" I guess that it's time to get our things," he stated. "I have to sign the papers, but I do have the loft."

"Well, Angie, let's talk to your landlady about that apartment.....", Nat beamed and headed for the door.

***********************************************************

Two days later, they stood in Nick's old loft alongside Cybelle. Before leaving Tucson, the moving vans and professional packers had been dispatched to Nick's and Natalie's respective apartments. The movers carefully packed everything for the trip back to the desert. After the last box was hauled away, Nick looked around at the empty place. Without his furniture, it looked forlorn and cold. "It's funny what 800 years of knick knacks can do to warm a place up," he noted somberly.

"That's for sure," Natalie agreed. "This place always had character." She hugged Nick tightly, and a tear fell from her left eye.

Nick looked at her with concern. "Are you all right?" he inquired.

"Huh? Oh sure, it's just that this move is proving harder than I thought. It feels like I'm leaving a piece of myself behind," she sighed.

"It's never easy," Nick soothed. "Trust me, you do leave a piece of yourself in every place that you have lived." Then, he looked back at their friends smiling in the background. "But having friends in the new place does make life more pleasant."

"Let's shoot for the future," she concurred with his sentiments. "C'mon, let's blow this clambake and get on with our lives."

They walked back towards the others. "We're ready. Everything's packed from both apartments.

Let's go," Natalie noted.

Just then, they let out a collective shudder. "Did you all feel that?" Dave asked.

"A momentary iciness? Yes, almost as if.... But it's gone now," Angie noted.

For his part, Nick stared at the skylight. It was almost as if... Then, the feeling was gone once again. He decided not to trouble his friends. No, best to leave Toronto behind and start fresh.

"Well, I'm ready to send us back to Tucson. Let's go," Cybelle informed them and summoned the mists. "Beats the airlines," she chuckled as they disappeared from view.

However, it was not their imaginations playing with them. For LaCroix had watched their progress through the skylight. Still fuming over the interference, he glared at their presence.

"I will find you, Nicholas," he vowed determinedly. "I always do. And I will not rest until I do." He watched the group disappear. Then, observing the coming dawn, he rose into the waning darkness, heading for the Raven and its sanctuary against the deadly daylight.

Conclusion  
  
A week later, Nick and Natalie stood in the parking lot of the Tucson Police Department's University Precinct building. Things had been really harried between moving, getting all of the paperwork settled, and going through Human Resources downtown. Fortunately, Larry Merlin and Aristotle had produced new records for them. For Nick, it was another start in yet another place. Natalie, on the other hand, felt uneasy with using a forged identity and having a `new' medical history. However, given Angie's point about unnecessary questions, the new name was  
the preferred option. Now that everything was completed, they were ready to embark on their new jobs.  
  
"Ready?" Nick asked.  
  
"As ready as I'll ever be," Natalie laughed nervously. "I'll have to get used to being `Natalie LeBeau' now."  
  
"It takes a while to get used to it," he agreed. "Moving on is never easy. Now, let's go in and meet our new boss."  
  
She nodded nervously and leaned against him momentarily. He rubbed her shoulder compassionately. How many times had he done this? At least, they had friends here who could help if needed.  
  
They walked up the granite stairs and through the thick glass door. There, they found a squad room not much different than the one in Toronto. People hustled about solving cases, others sat at their desks either talking into the phone, or working on reports. In the midst of this busy beehive, the desk sergeant, a slender Caucasian woman with streaks of white through her black hair, recorded everything.  
  
"Well, it seems like our old precinct," Natalie whispered to Nick.  
  
He nodded, "They don't change much."  
  
They walked up to the desk sergeant's location. Upon seeing her visitors, a smile spread across her face. "Yes, may I help you?" she asked.  
  
"Ah yes....Nicholas Miles and Natalie LeBeau here to see Captain Ramirez," Nick explained.  
  
The desk sergeant stood up from her chair. "Ah yes! Welcome to the precinct! I'm Chris Novak, your friendly neighborhood desk sergeant as you can probably tell. The Captain is waiting for you in his office. If you have any questions, holler," she introduced herself, and shook their hands.  
  
"Thank you," Natalie accepted and smiled.  
  
"Likewise," Nick agreed. "Good to meet you."  
  
"Sure. Go right in," Chris indicated.  
  
They followed their new associate's advice and walked up to the Captain's door.   
  
Nick looked at Natalie again. She nodded. He knocked on the door.  
  
"Yes?" a stocky Hispanic voice asked from behind the door.  
  
"Excuse me Captain. I'm Nicholas Miles, your new detective. I'm here with Dr. Natalie LeBeau to see you, if that's alright," Nick explained.  
  
"Si! Certainly! Please come in. The door is open!" the voice bade them.  
  
Nick opened the door, and they walked into the office. The room had glass windows on two sides and gray plaster walls on the others. A distinct coffee aroma wafted through the room. The pine desk had a cluttered pile of paper. A rather large bookcase dominated the back wall. This case had some books in addition to paraphernalia related to the sport teams at the University, or as Dave had reminded them, the "U of A".  
  
A burley Hispanic man rose from behind the desk. He stood about six feet tall and limped ever so slightly. A scar running down his left cheek and his bushy mustache dominated his face. He flashed them a big smile. "Bienvenidos! Welcome to Tucson! I trust that the city is to your liking?" he announced.  
  
Natalie nodded, "Yes, so far it seems like a very nice place. Thanks."  
  
"I have passed through here a while back. This is a nice town," Nick agreed.  
  
"That it is, Detective Miles. That it is," the other man agreed. Then he stuck his hand out. "I'm Captain Miguel Ramirez. Good to see you both here and ready to go."  
  
"Thanks, Captain. I'm looking forward to getting into the lab," Natalie smiled.  
  
Ramirez squirmed into his seat. "I appreciate that thought...but I'm afraid that you will be getting to know things really quickly." He leaned over the desk and stared at his visitors. "I normally don't like doing this, but I'm putting you both right out on the firing line. Sorry," he elaborated.  
  
"That's okay," Nick smiled optimistically. "We learn quickly."  
  
"I'll second that," Natalie nodded, albeit feeling less secure than she appeared to be.  
  
"Bueno!" Ramirez agreed. "I noticed that quality in your records. I like that. You two should do well here." He opened his desk drawer, producing a box and a file.  
  
"Here you are, Detective. Your shield and weapon," he noted, and pushed the box across the table.  
  
Nick opened the box slowly. Then, he took his badge out and put it in his overcoat pocket. The gun, a standard issue revolver, found its way into his arm holster.  
  
"Thank you, Captain," he accepted.  
  
Ramirez nodded and handed Natalie the envelope. "Your certification and badge. Everything is all set," he indicated, and picked up the phone.  
  
"Thanks," she told him.  
  
He smiled and listened. Then, the Captain apparently found his other party. "Hello? Yes, Detective Brown? Your new partner and the new coroner are here. Go with them down to that crime scene on Golf Links. Gracias!" he directed and hung up.  
  
About two minutes of silent anticipation later, a sharp rapping came from the door.   
  
Ramirez nodded. "It's open, Detective Brown. Please feel free...."  
  
Nick braced himself. After losing two partners in the past 18 months, he was uncertain of how he would take a third one. Curiously enough, however, he had a good feeling about this person.  
  
Natalie rubbed his shoulder supportively. She could imagine what he was thinking at that moment. All that she could do was to be with him when he, or she came in.  
  
The door opened inward slowly, and Detective Brown stepped in. "Hi there, I'm...," she started and almost jumped at the sight of Nick and Natalie.  
  
Nick and Natalie had a similar reaction. She flashed Nick a look of disbelief. He motioned towards Ramirez as a reminder to maintain her composure. Still, he could not believe it. Detective Brown was Tracy Vetter! So, Alyssa and Schanke had been right after all. Tracy and Nick would be working together again. As partners.  
  
"You're Detective Brown, right?" Nick guessed and shook her hand with a smile.  
  
"Right, and you are Nick Miles," Tracy confirmed. "I read your file. You have some record." She allowed a little smile to cross her lips. "And you are?" she asked Natalie.  
  
Natalie nervously held her hand out for Tracy. "Dr. Natalie LeBeau, the new coroner," she introduced herself.  
  
"Nice to meet you as well," Tracy grinned.  
  
Ramirez smiled to himself. "These new people are going to work out just fine," he thought and allowed the moment. Then, he collected himself. "Uh folks, perdona mi...but you do have a crime scene to investigate tonight," he reminded them.  
  
"Oh right," Tracy agreed. "Well, shall we?" she asked her friends.  
  
Nick looked at Natalie with a playful smile.   
  
She nodded back while they walked out to the parking lot.  
  
"So, when did you start?" Nick asked officially.  
  
"Last night actually," Tracy explained. "I didn't know why, but when I saw the assignments and saw 'Nicholas Miles' on the sheet with me, I was hoping...."  
  
Nick looked around. "Let's wait until we get to the car. Then we can talk," he noted.  
  
"And which car is?....Oh Nick, you kept the Caddy! Just like old times!" Tracy exclaimed in spite of herself when she saw his car. Then she collected herself. "And we still have our old handle, 81 Kilo," she added. "I reserved it last night." She cleared her throat. "Nick, Natalie, I wanted to ask something of you before we get started here. I know about Nick and the fact that he is a vampire..."  
  
Natalie looked at her and started to think of a cover story.  
  
"Did you have a near-death experience?" Nick probed.  
  
"As a matter of fact, yes I did....and you were there!" Tracy realized. "I talked with you. And you made me a promise, remember?"  
  
"Yes, to be more open with you. I remember," he affirmed.  
  
"Nat?" Tracy asked. "Will you make that promise to me as well?"  
  
Natalie smiled warmly. "Sure thing. But, in the spirit of that promise, you both need to tell me about that experience of yours."  
  
Nick and Tracy looked at each other and agreed.  
  
"Sure thing, Nat," he stated. "After we figure it all out. Now, let's get down to that crime scene."  
  
They climbed into the Caddy and drove off into the Arizona night towards their first case. Starting over had not always been so easy for him, but rarely did he have friends around him like the group in Tucson. He decided that he would like this place. He would like it a lot.  
  
  
THE END  
  
I hope that you liked this story! Have questions or comments? If so, please send them to dante0220@yahoo.com .

Back to the Dubois Chronicles Page


End file.
